Bandgap circuits are used in many different types of applications. Bandgap circuits typically include a bandgap core and a bandgap amplifier. The bandgap amplifier is used to force the bandgap core to balance so that an output voltage produced by the bandgap circuit is stable and variations caused by temperature changes are small. Bandgap amplifiers, such as Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) amplifiers, typically suffer from offset. Offset in the amplifier may be corrected, but these corrections cause perturbations or other noise in the output voltage of the bandgap circuit. This noise may be particularly troublesome when the bandgap circuit is used to generate a reference voltage used by other components in a circuit.